


Sunday Morning

by plutosrose



Series: Triskelion University Faculty [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Teachers, Established Relationship, M/M, apartment keys, taking a relationship to the next level
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:21:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27195049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plutosrose/pseuds/plutosrose
Summary: Bucky and Steve spend a quiet morning in bed together.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Triskelion University Faculty [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1911763
Comments: 6
Kudos: 131
Collections: Bucky Barnes Bingo 2020





	Sunday Morning

Bucky loved Sunday mornings, when he could lay among all of the soft pillows that were laid out on his bed and run his fingers through Steve’s hair.

Steve slept naked more often than he didn’t. Bucky also very much liked running his fingers along Steve’s back, and feeling his warm, smooth skin underneath his fingers.

  
“Why the hell are you shaped like a goddamn superhero?” Bucky murmured as he cuddled up to him.

Steve chuckled, “Who knows? Maybe I am a superhero and I’m just keeping my true identity secret to protect you from supervillains.”

Bucky snickered. “It’s okay, you can tell me if you are. I will keep your secret identity as an underpaid art professor safe.”

Steve’s laugh was warm and rich, and if Bucky hadn’t fallen in love almost completely within a couple of weeks of meeting Steve, he was definitely in love now that they’d known each other for almost two months.

Steve shifted to face him, running his hand along his side. He was an early riser, which made those mornings they spent tangled together in bed all the more special, Bucky thought.

It occurred to Bucky, as he watched the sunlight stream in from the window behind his bed, that he wanted a lot more mornings like this. Possibly all of the mornings that he had left in his entire life.

It was a dizzying thought.

Steve pressed a kiss against his forehead. “What are you thinking about?”

“Hmm?” Bucky murmured, nestled in Steve’s arms. He buried his face in the crook of his neck, and breathed in the sandalwood scent of his shampoo.

Steve ran his fingers through Bucky’s dark curls, and there was something about that gesture that made the muscles in his shoulders relax almost immediately.

“I just like having you here is all,” Bucky murmured into his skin. He kept his desire to say anything stronger locked up tight. Just because he might feel that way didn’t mean that Steve did. He’d have to wait. If there was one thing he knew for certain, is that he wanted this thing with Steve to last as long as possible.

And no, he wouldn’t be asking any direct questions about his feelings, thank you very much Sam.

Though to be frank, Sam also really, really needed to stop butting into his thoughts at random moments like this one.

Bucky drew away from Steve for a moment, running his fingers along his face, his lips. He leaned in for another kiss, this one growing deeper and more heated within a matter of seconds.

He could feel Steve’s growing hard-on pressing against him. “I don’t know if it’s too soon or...” He trailed off, suddenly feeling the slightest bit shy about sharing the idea that he’d just had.

“What?”

Steve was looking at him with those big, blue eyes of his, and Bucky could feel his knees growing weak. It was probably good that he was already laying down.

Bucky reached out and pulled Steve’s hand against his chest. “I...um...I want to give you a key to my apartment. If that’s something you want.”

A blush was already creeping up his neck, because he was pretty confident that Steve was about to find a way to try and let him down gently. Tell him something like, ‘Oh, I’m very flattered, but that’s moving too fast. Maybe some other time.’ And then, Bucky would pretend that it wasn’t a big deal, but it really would be a big deal, and then he’d be on Sam’s couch eating ice cream until one in the morning again.

Instead, Steve tilted his head up and kissed him long and hard, rolling them over so that he was blanketing him with his body. “I thought you’d never ask,” he murmured, pressing electrifying kisses against Bucky’s neck. “I was...a little jealous when Sam had a key, but you’ve known him a very long time and the last thing that I would want to do is rush you for something like that. Or well, ever.”

“ _You’re_ jealous of _Sam?_ ”

Steve shrugged. “He knows you really well and he has a key to your apartment, so it’s hard not to be just a little bit jealous.”

The concept of Steve being jealous of anyone on the entire planet was more than a little bit baffling to him.

“Huh,” Bucky murmured as Steve leaned forward and kissed his nose. “Do you really mean it? That you want a key?”

“Yeah,” Steve murmured, nuzzling against his neck, before pressing a filthy kiss there. Bucky whimpered when he felt Steve nip at him.

“You like that, huh?” Steve asked, a glint of mischief in his eyes. Words died on Bucky’s lips as he stared up at him and nodded.

Steve ran his hands along Bucky’s chest, before dipping lower to cup him through his pajama pants. “Yeah, you definitely like that.”

Bucky arched his back, letting out a breathy moan, before deciding that he was going to find a locksmith the second that Steve left to go back to his house.

Yes, that was exactly what he was going to do.


End file.
